Sometimes...
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: This is my first West/Lee please review i want to know if it's any good.


Sometimes…

Sometimes…

A/N: I'm sorry PallaPlease for using your agent Lee and West's names but I didn't know if it was real or made up but here is my attempt at West/Lee. 

It's raining outside today much worse than yesterday. Yesterday was fun I guess. It was West's and my day off finally. I was looking forward to a break from all the paperwork and chasing Zeta. Which I thought was a waste of time. He obviously doesn't want to hurt anyone. He saved my life from that crazed bounty hunter. I guess I was lucky that Zeta didn't want to hurt anyone. Or else I would be probably dead because of that bounty hunter. 

That day still gives me nightmares. Yeah I bet no one believes that me, Agent China Lee gets nightmares from that. But I also bet no one knows except maybe West. But he isn't that bright either. So perhaps he doesn't know either. But I like him because he's funny. He tries so hard but seems to always mess up. 

I sit here now looking out the window at the rain. I can see my reflection. My face looks cold and hard. I don't like it one bit. It seems that I just push away everyone that tries to get close. That's probably why I turned out the way I did. A hard military type. 

I can still remember when I was little though. When I was only nine or ten. I didn't have a lot of friends. I did school normally. I got good grades. But always I was a lonely girl. I would sit alone at lunch and at recess. Most of the time I spent running laps around the school. 

It was a way to get my anger out. Then I remember the kids making fun of me because I was different. I would keep running. Till I got to highschool the running didn't do much. It was just a way to get anger out. Then soon after I got into highschool the track coach had my join track. Then it seemed like I was just training for running. 

I kept running till one day I got a Saturday detention for not showing up to class on time. I didn't want to go to school because it reminded me how lonely I was. I went in the library quietly. I sat in the far corner. The four other kids looked back at me but then turned around in disgust. I knew they hated me. Soon the principal came in and yelled at us for even being here. He told us that if he heard a word out of any of us that he would make it another Saturday. 

One girl looked like the next prom queen. She looked into a mirror of a compact, fixing her hair. Then there were three other boys. All in the different classes of the school. One looked like the rebellious troublemaker, another looked like the nerd of the school and last was the popular football player. 

The football player had red hair and offset brown eyes he turned around and looked at me for a minute before speaking up. "So what's your name?" I squeaked before turning away. 

"Hey don't bother with her Hunter she doesn't talk much to people." 

"How would you know Willy?" 

"I'm in some of her classes she doesn't speak at all in any one of them."

"So what's her name then?" 

"China Lee." He turned around back to me. 

"That's a real pretty name China. My name is Hunter West. This is Brain, Brittany, and Willy." He touched my arm. I retracted it quickly.

"Hey I've seen her run in track she's really good. She wins all kinds of metals for it." Brain said speaking up. 

"So you've never been to Saturday detention before?" I shook my head no. "Well don't worry we won't hurt ya. You can talk if ya want." I nodded. 

"Can you talk?"

"Yes I can." Brain, Willy and Brittany all stared at me as if they saw a ghost. 

"Wow China can talk, and I always thought she couldn't." 

"Knock it off Willy." Brittany yelled at Willy and smacked him over the head. 

We all kept quiet suddenly as the Principal came in. "Alright you punks you get a lunch break." 

"Um excuse me sir but do we get a drink? WE could dehydrate very easily. And at this moment in your career I don't think that would be a very wise decision." 

"You shutup. Hunter and you go into the lunch room and get something to drink." I got up from my seat grabbing my purse as I walked out the door with Hunter who had a big smile on his face. 

"So what do ya drink." I stayed silent for a minute. "Okay nevermind." 

"Tea." 

"Tea really what kind?" 

"Peach and green tea." 

"Really my Nana made herbal tea for me sometimes in the afternoon." I nodded. "So what did you do to get stuck here? You can tell me."

I looked at his smile. It was very handsome. "I was tardy for school too many times." 

"Why?" I tensed up. I stayed silent. "Okay does it have to something with your home life?" 

I nodded sadly. I knew I had tears in my eyes. "Is it bad?" I nodded again. I hugged myself tightly feeling alone. He looked at me. "Do they ignore you?" 

"Yeah." My voice cracked. 

"Mine do too but my I live with my grandmother so I don't have to live with it." 

"Have you've ever felt alone?"

"Yes and No why?" 

"Because I'm alone all the time. I don't have any friends." 

"You don't have ANY friends?" I shook my head. 

"Well I'll be your friend and I'm sure that Brain, Willy and Brittany will too." I smiled and laughed. 

"Yeah right but I think I'll like you being my friend." We went back to the library handing each of them a coke. I sat back in the corner Hunter went over and sat next to me. He kept on trying to talk to me. But I was still shy. He soon broke down every barrier I had up and made me even smile. The other three where shocked beyond belief. 

Hunter and I never went out as a couple. I was just torturing myself to think if we ever would be like that. Yesterday Hunter and I went out to a carnival. We had tons of fun. There was even a dance thing that night and West danced with me. I never had more fun in my entire life. 

He made me laugh, smile and just makes me happy. He helped me through the bad times and the good. He even joined up as an agent for the NSA to be close to me. I could never think of a better friend. Friend… that was all he was to me. I loved him since he became my friend. No one else tried before or at least what I saw. I was just the small short girl who could run and get good grades. I felt like a caged animal before but some how I was let free. 

I heard light footsteps and a knock at the door. West was who came first to mind. He was the only guy in the whole group who wasn't two feet taller than I was. He was about the same size. He opened the door and slowly walked in thinking I wasn't in here. The lights where off and I was sitting in a dark room looking outside at the rain. 

"China are you okay?" 

"Yeah West I'm just fine." I didn't want him to see I was crying. But my voice cracked when I talked. 

"It doesn't sound like it China." He placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. His eyes looked at me surprised for some reason. "China why are you crying? I haven't seen you crying since we were in highschool when we first met." 

"I remembering my nightmares." 

"It's okay China you aren't alone. I'm not sure if I can protect you but I will probably kill myself trying."

"Hmm. Thanks West." 

"Hey only for you right?" I nodded. "Hey wipe those tears they're going to make me cry." 

"Yeah right West." 

"Well it would be pretty close to it. Huh? Huh?" He smiles at me. I try to smile. 

"Hey there's the girl I know." I stand up as he wraps an arm around me. I turn my head slightly and kiss him on the cheek. He's facial expression is dazed. I try to keep from laughing. 

"Wow." West says as he is still in a dazed state. I figure why not give him a kiss on the lips if he isn't going to object. I kiss him and he responds right away to the kiss. I pull away probably to West's disappointment. 

*~*

"Mmm China." Wow what a kiss. We both were sitting on then floor because of that kiss. Why did she have to ruin it by pulling away. Duh West you need to breathe. But I soon found Lee back against my lips. She must have been thinking a lot about something that was bothering her. I pushed her back a little as I needed to breathe. 

She laughed at me as my face was red. "What are you laughing at?" 

"You?" 

"Hmm I'm so hurt." 

"Oh you poor thing." I wrapped an arm around her and poked her in the stomach as she started to laugh. "Please don't tickle me please West I'll do anything." 

"Anything?" 

"Yes please just don't tickle me." I stopped right then. I had a white box in my pocket. I knew this would surprise her. I meant to ask her at the carnival at the restaurant but she was drunk as ever so it wouldn't be right. I pulled it out but hide it behind my back. 

"Okay here, China Lee will you marry me?" 

"I don't know what to say West." 

"Say umm yes?" 

"Of course I will." She pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips one more time before letting go. Wow those kisses sure threw me off. I guess I found my three weaknesses, gracefulness, patience, and China Lee. But I don't think anyone will use her against me. I stayed with her that night. I had stayed with her in her room before but I either slept in an armchair or on the floor never with her in her bed.

THE END….?


End file.
